The Aliis
by Ella Granger
Summary: Dr. Drane was trying to save the world, trying to heal people. But in the process he would cause his worst nightmare...The Return  Rated T for some violence. It's a book about zombies, what do you expect.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aliis**

Alii is Latin for "others". All rights go to their respective owners. Please R&R.

* * *

Terrie just smiled at me as I calmly tied her down to the table.

"I can't believe I'll get to be the first ever immortal human! Thanks to you I'll get to see the moon someday when we colonize it!" I chuckled at her naivety. She thought this was all about living forever she was wrong. This "infection" as I called it, killed every bit of bacteria in your body before putting you in a deep sleep to let your cells regenerate. Not only would this heal any ill you had, but would protect you against others. You would only live forever if you were never injured. This sort of thing only protected against bacteria and viruses, it slowed down the regeneration of cells so much that you could die from a paper cut if not careful. I have to admit that this was a major kink in my master plan, but with the ability to cure cancer, I couldn't leave it untested much longer.

"Okay. Now Terrie the destroying of all foreign substances in your body will leave you feverish and weak. Then you'll lose consciousness and should wake up in a month or so fully healed and feeling better than you ever had before," Terrie would have fallen off the table from the laughs if she hadn't been tied down.

"Bring on the needle," she glanced over at the table containing the small vile of highly concentrated solution that could be humanity's savior. I reached over and picked up the needle, pulling only a few milliliters in and then clearing it of bubbles.

When I turned around Terrie was perfectly still, like a defendant on the stand awaiting the decision of the jury. Very excited, yet knowing it might not be decided in her favor. She knew the risks. That if she slept too long, her brain would vegetize and she wouldn't ever be able to wake. Or the infection could destroy something it shouldn't and I wouldn't be able to help her because interrupting the process could hurt her more. She had thought over it for months before being certain enough to join me. Then I had taken another month to perfect my infection until I was certain that she could survive it.

Even now as I carefully injected it into her arm I shuddered at the possibilities for failure. I made sure all the machines were hooked to her securely and started the video recorder. She smiled at the camera.

"Okay Terrie, how are you feeling now?" I asked cautiously. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"A little warm around the injection site and a little sore there as well," I looked over to see the injection site was red and bruising around it. This was unexpected and I should have known then how wrong it was going, but at that moment I just saw it as a setback.

"Any fever yet?" Her face was turning red and her smile was gone now replaced with a grimace of pain.

"Yes. I'm burning. My skin feels like fire everywhere. Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," she turned a little green. I checked her vitals and her heart rate was elevated, but not to dangerous levels yet. I felt her forehead and it almost hurt me to touch her. I grabbed I thermometer and stuck it in her mouth. It read 110 degrees. By now she should be dead but her heart was beating just fine and her brain was not much warmer than usual. Suddenly her heart rate went berserk. It reached dangerous levels.

"Oh it hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!" she started screaming, tears running down her face. I wanted to help, but if my calculations were correct the coma would come on soon.

I was right and in a few moments her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Her heart rate lowered and lowered. Then I started to get upset. Her heart just kept getting slower and slower and her breathing slowed. Within minutes her heart and breathing stopped and she was dead. I didn't understand, until I looked at her brain scanner. Her brain was full of the infection and it was slowly eating away at it. Then it reached the section in control of the sense of hunger and the heat sparked to intensity. When it cooled down I saw a totally rearranged set of neural pathways. The infection had rewired her brain.

I glanced down at the poor girl I had condemned to an early death, when her eyes snapped open. I jumped. She was dead. Her heart wasn't beating and she wasn't breathing, yet her eyes were open of her own accord. I looked into her eyes and saw the blank look in them. She didn't recognize anything. That part of her brain was destroyed. She glanced my way and let out the most horrible blood curdling scream I had ever heard which turned into a loud moan as her vocal cords snapped with a twang. She stared at me with such desire and desperation in her eyes . She writhed against her bindings and strained her mouth toward my skin. Always moaning and drooling.

I didn't understand. She was reduced to nothing more than an undead monster. I had set out to save her from death and only succeeded in having her die and then undie. I fell to the ground with my head between my knees in agony as the full force of what I had done hit me. Terrie had been a good girl. She had been smart, and pretty, and with the rest of her life ahead of her. I had taken all of that from her. I tried to cry, but my grief was too deep for that. I forced myself up and walked over to the table. I took the remainder of the vile and head out into the hall. I drifted numbly toward the disposal area to have the rest of the infection incinerated. I could not risk harming anyone else with this. As I turned a corner I ran head first into one of my assistants, John. I dropped the vile and the glass broke on the tile floor. I watched it like in slow motion as John floundered back onto the broken glass slicing open his arms and legs and spreading the infection. He almost immediately fell down dead and then returned with a scream. I ran from him. I ran as though Satan himself was chasing me. I was only a few feet when the new John slammed into me. I kicked and punched and pushed as hard as I could. He scratched me in a frenzy with his nails and then dug his teeth into my hand. I screamed in pain and heard an echoing scream down the hall from my secretary Sarah. John turned toward her and run after her. I used his distraction to head into the nearest operating room and grab hold of a scalpel. If I let the infection spread too far, I would die and then undie. I clenched my jaw and drove the instrument down through my flesh to the bone in my wrist. Tears popped into my eyes but I kept digging with the knife. Thankfully I had unnaturally soft bones and with a little more work I completely dislodged my hand from the rest of me. I felt faint from pain, but if I didn't stop the blood I'd die of blood loss. I drove my hand into my shirt and put as much pressure into it as I could stand. Slowly the blood stopped and I could think past the pain enough to hear the screams of newborn infected. I realized that now there were infected getting loose into the outside world. If they made it out there, the world would have no chance. All of them would fall. And it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of this.

Chapter 2

After spending a night silent in horror at what I had done, I got out of my closet, found the emergency ax, and went after the few Aliis(others in Latin) that were left. Among them were Katherine, Jenny, and Robert. All had been torn to shreds and then returned as an Aliis. I ran at them and quickly thrust the axe through their spinal column. I had seen this in all the zombie movies and I guessed it couldn't hurt. It worked just like I hoped. The spinal column snapped and the leftover body fell to the floor in it's second death. After that I was an Alii killing machine. I was so angry at myself, and not willing to let the infection spread that I killed any of them that I saw, not caring about who it had used to be. I knew that none of the person I had known was left inside of that shell. All the memories and humanity were gone. Replaced with a hunger for human flesh. I almost gagged at how awful it was. At that moment Jane, the receptionist ran toward me. She looked terrified. That was when I heard the moans. The Alii were coming, forever drawn toward out scent. I raised my ax as Jane hid behind me. Within a few minutes the Alii were upon us. I ducked when it swung at me, but it grabbed Jane. She screamed as the result of my stupidity pinned her to the ground and clawed at her as it tried to sink it's teeth into her flesh. She thrashed and rolled it over trying to run. The limbs were so tangled that there was no way that I could hit it. After minutes of thrashing and a pool of blood was forming, she kicked it off of her. I ran at it and ended the monster. When I turned back to her I almost passed out. It had clawed every inch of skin and she was bleeding. It had also scratched one of her eyes until her eye swelled shut; four fingers were broken back and a clump of her hair was laying off to the side. Her breathing was ragged and by her heart rate, she would die soon. Even if the victims didn't get infected by the venom in the mouth, the sheer incessant attacks could kill you from loss of blood.

You always hear about how even the weakest of people finds inner bravery in times of need, well mine was wearing off. It finally hit me just how dangerous these things were. They would fight, forever. Since they were already dead they didn't need sleep, and I doubted they could starve. They would just run after human flesh until they tore themselves to pieces. These people were gone and yet I seriously doubted the could pass on into whatever afterlife they believed in. They would just be gone. All memories of humanity destroyed, all ability to think or feel, gone. I had done what I had gone out to do. In essence, they were going to live forever. Just not the way I expected. My simple formula for eternal life had mutated inside her and became something no human could have figured would happen.

I collapsed on the floor beside Jane. I had counted, and all the workers in my building were dead, again, but I still heard moans coming toward me. That meant that the infection had gotten out, that there was no more hope for humanity. The infection would spread, and humanity would fall. Humanity would seem like the mutant instead of the Aliis. And this was all because of me.

In that moment I swore that people would know that this was my fault. I would send out a recording on the Internet for the others before it was too late. I wanted people to know who I was and how it was my fault. After condemning humanity to...to this, the best I could do was admit to my failing. Take responsibility for my mistake. That was why I recorded this.

I did find out that smearing yourself with mud covers the scent of human flesh for a little bit. They work off of scent, so whatever works on other animals should be effective. I am currently hiding in a closet with a laptop and the recorder used to document my experiment. Outside I can hear the moans, incessantly. Run while you still can.

I leave the world of the living with this, I want every last human to know that the knowledge that this is my fault is eating away with me, and that my plan is to go out with as many of the Aliis as I can. None of you deserve this. Just enjoy the time you have with your families left. I don't hesitate to end any Alii. They are not human anymore and wouldn't give you the same favor.

Signing off, Dr. James Drane

_This is the last communication of Dr. James Drane. He set this video on the Internet of several different places, but few believed it, until the Aliis came. This wasn't warning enough, and thousand after thousand were infected. Eventually the Internet fell and all evidence that this mistake was man-made was gone. The real fight began, and the war for humanity started._

**R&R Please**


End file.
